


Heartstrings

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: A collection of one shot works about the Pirates of Hearts.From the time that they founded as teens, until present, they've been a force. They've fought, both on the battlefield and between each other. They've been together and split up. They've had nights of happy drinking and nights of sorrow. Everything always changing around them as they make their way in the world.The one thing that will never change is that they're the Hearts.
Relationships: Bepo & Penguin & Shachi, Bepo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Ikkaku & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Shachi & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 43
Kudos: 154





	1. 15 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Shachi and Law have an agreement. 
> 
> He's only allowed to work on pulling the lead from himself for fifteen minutes at a time, and _only_ when Shachi is there with him. It's been going well for a while now, but the ship is quiet, and Shachi can't find Law.

“Where’s Law?” 

Low rumbling reverberates around the inside of the sub. It’s impossibly big, all corners of the ship not quite known, and for Shachi—that scares him. 

Penguin and Bepo seem to enjoy the mystery of the space, running up and down the halls, but it makes Shachi anxious. Not often. Not when he knows where Law is, anyways. 

Small, stupid, still sick Law.

It’s been about two months since he started pulling the lead out of himself slowly. A little at a time, increasing his lifespan enough that he can now take his time in its removal. Which is good considering how hard it is on him.

_ Hard _ . Shachi tsks under his breath at the thought. Hard is when you can’t sleep for two nights. When your chest is congested and it’s difficult to breathe. What Law is doing to himself is far greater than any of them could imagine.

Pulling death straight from his veins.

So now, silence hanging heavy in the ship, he has a bad feeling deep in his stomach. An instinct that is giving him an answer he doesn’t want to accept. One that could be untrue if he didn’t hear the echo of a sharp gasp.

“LAW!” Shachi yells out, feet already moving quick beneath him as he races down the hall, “STOP, GODDAMNIT!”

Tearing open every room and closet in his path, Shachi makes through the ship like a cyclone. Battering the doors on their hinges while his eyes quickly sweep the space. Another grunt registers in his ears, louder this time, and as if he were a magnet he’s suddenly turned. Drawn in a strong current towards the source of the noise.

Turning the corner, his hands fumble with the door. It struggles in his hold and for a moment his stomach drops. 

“Law! You better not have fucking locked yourself in there so help me—” Shachi yells, with hands shaking the door nearly off its hinges. It pops open, leaving him to trip backwards, but only for a moment before the foot that caught him propels him forward into the room.

Law is there. Leaned against the wall, blue of room painting his skin. That eerie glow that when he uses it to train mystifies the others, but to Shachi it holds a worse affiliation.

“How long, Law?” Shachi bites through gritted teeth, “Our deal is fifteen minutes at a time while I’m with you. How long have you—”

“ _ Shut UP _ .” Law gasps out, and his chest heaves from his previously held breath, “I c-ch-an.”

Shachi isn’t entirely sure how Law’s powers work. Isn’t sure what will happen if he comes in contact with the light glowing in front of him. At this moment it doesn’t matter if it will kill him on impact. 

He’s going to stop Law.

Lunging forward, Shachi pushes Law’s hand away from his shaking arm. The color swallows his hand and in it he feels a slight tingle. Like a feather being blown across his skin — all before pain registers.

A hiss is all Shachi gets out before it disappears. In an instant it’s gone, leaving only the darkness of the room, like Law flipped a switch when leaving. 

Before he can even open his mouth to fuss, Law’s arm goes limp within Shachi’s grasp. It’s weak like a willow branch that someone had been holding up. Them praying it would stay aloft on its own, only to watch it fall back to the Earth.

Law’s head is back against the wall. His eyes are closed, face nearly white, and his mouth is barely open. He’s out. Not all the way — his chest pushing a little harder than when he fully loses consciousness — but he’s close.

“You’re such a dumbass. I’m going to chain you up one of these days just to keep you from hurting yourself.” Shachi grumbles as he pulls Law off the wall, “Let’s get you into bed.”

He makes it about two steps out into the hall before Law gently stirs on his back. Small flinches in his hands as he better grasps Shachi’s hoodie. A small and soft murmur of words come from the fabric, and Shachi hums out the request for a repeat.

“I’m sorry. I just—normal.” Law sighs. His voice like it’s a hundred miles away while it floats across Shachi’s ear.

“You will be. Soon.” Shachi replies and scoots Law further up his back, “After all, can’t have our Captain dying.”

A soft hum comes in response, followed by the sensation of a cold nose pressed against Shachi’s skin.  _ So cold _ that it sends a shiver down his spine, nearly making him drop Law in the process. 

It makes Law laugh, crackled and weak, but that’s all Shachi needs to hear. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Fresh Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been docked for five days when she showed up. Curly hair peeking from beneath her hat, with eyes a matching shade of brown. She walked up to them with certainty, no hesitation found in her step, and confidence that rattled the three teen boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that Ikkaku was the 4th to join, breaking up the boy party, but was also their mechanic. We don't know much about her, and that's fine, I love her all the same anyways.

They had been docked for five days when she showed up. Curly hair peeking from beneath her hat, with eyes a matching shade of brown. She walked up to them with certainty, no hesitation found in her step, and confidence that rattled the three teen boys. 

The sub hadn’t ran well in days, and while  _ yes _ they could sail it normally to get it here, it was in no shape for the way they preferred to travel. Lying low beneath the run of the ocean current is how the Hearts liked to go, under the detection of other ships as well as the marines. A gloved hand ran across the side, and she hummed, tapping against different parts until a low echo rang out. When she stopped, they all froze, terrified of what she found. 

“I can fix it for you.” She said, nodding gently while letting her eyes drift over the ship. The yellow paint needed a touch up as well, especially around the bottom. It seemed like they weren't too skilled with docking it yet. “It’ll cost you, days as well as beri, but I’ll get it done.” 

It was Shachi who spoke up then, “How can we trust you, anyways? You just think we’re going to trust a random girl who comes up and beats on the Tang?” 

Penguin placed a cautious hand on his shoulder, but it was quickly shrugged off as Shachi stood taller. A weak act of bravery while Bepo hid poorly behind Law, ears folded down at the sound of Shachi’s irritated voice. He hated when people argued, but especially hated when they picked fights with strangers. Apparently even more so with this girl, as Law could tell with Bepo’s claws unknowingly digging into his no longer patchy skin. 

The lead was gone from him for a while now, but Law still looked sickly. Still had painted strands of white coloring his hair and occasional chills would run down his back. He didn’t like this girl, but the last thing they needed was to get attacked while they were docked. That and Law didn’t take kindly to staying in one place for too long. 

Holding out his hand, Law shook it gently to clue her in. 

“Just get it done right, or I’ll take your head off.” Law grumbled, and she laughed while shaking his hand to seal the deal. “Why are you laughing?” 

She blinked, laughter fading away into a sigh, and tilted her head. “You’re so small, you couldn’t  _ actually _ take my head off.” 

At that the others recoiled, moving to press themselves against the side of the Tang, and the girl swallowed as her hand was still held within Law’s. A smirk grew on his face, nearly touching his ears that stayed half hidden beneath his hat. Like the day had suddenly turned to night, she felt cold wash over her and watched in fear while Law raised his free hand. 

From it came blue, striking in appearance, and when it washed over her she held her breath. It looked like the ocean itself had manifested from his hand and if she had learned anything in her life, it was to use caution with Devil Fruit users. 

She couldn’t have known this boy, small and weak in appearance, was one. He looked so young, fourteen at most.  _ How did he get his hands on one?  _ Lost in her thoughts, she was drawn back quickly by the pulling of her wrist. It stung a little, no more than a fresh paper cut, and when she looked back up at Law, he was holding something level with his eyes. 

In front of her, he waved her hand, fingers still curled around his in a shake. Red of fresh blood coloring the clean cut of the ends, but they didn’t drip. Her mind raced, trying to put it together, but she didn’t get to a conclusion before darkness took her. The last thing she remembered was Shachi yelling about how Law ‘can’t keep doing this.’ 

If the dark hadn't swept her away so fast, she would have agreed. 

When she awoke, it was dark. 

And for a moment she was convinced that whatever Law had done surely killed her, but then heard someone speak. Shachi was talking, but all his words sounded jumbled. A mix of ‘please’ and ‘go’ and ‘now’. All at once, she was reminded of what happened, and pulling up her left arm she found her hand again attached. 

“Maybe it was illusion powers?” She mumbled to herself, twisting her hand in what she then realized wasn’t complete darkness. There was a small crack of light coming from the door, allowing her to focus on the rest of the room. Beneath her was soft, kind of, and rolling cautiously she found herself on a small mat. “Where the hell am I?” 

Before panic could seep any further in, the door pushed open. Slowly, creaking with every centimeter it widened, and she froze. There in the frame stood Law, eyes hidden beneath the brim of his furry hat. 

“You’re aboard my ship, ” He said, tone matter of fact and without an ounce of sympathy for the girl he made pass out. “and it wasn’t an illusion. I took your hand clean off your arm. Just like I could’ve taken your head off your shoulders. Now, what’s your name?” 

“I’m not telling you my name! What if you curse me with it using your weird powers?” She argued, words quickly stumbling out against her better judgement, and she bit her tongue only after she was finished.

“My powers don’t work like that, idiot.” Law scoffed, crossing his arms while his foot tapped impatiently against the steel floor. “Just tell me your name already, the Tang needs to be fixed, but I’m not letting a stranger work on it. So, just say it.” 

Flipping on a light, the room became flooded in an instant, and the harsh change made her squint. Pulling her hat down over the edge of her eyes, she struggled to adjust, but forced it once Law started to walk across the floor. The metal creaking gently beneath his feet sounded distorted, but she wasn’t about to let him catch her off guard again. 

“Fine! Fine. My name is Ikkaku. I’m an apprentice mechanic, but I’m pretty damn good if I say so myself.” Ikkaku revealed, quickly stumbling to lift back up on her feet to again hover over Law. She didn’t mean to boast, but hell, she  _ was _ great. Why lie? “Who might you be, Mr. Hand Stealer? And where is your captain at?” 

Law smiled, a genuine one rather than the smirk she had seen earlier, “My name is Trafalgar Law, and I’m the captain of this ship.” 

A wheeze of a laugh escaped Ikkaku’s chest before she could grab it, and just as quickly as she blinked, the smile was gone from Law’s face. Instead a frown returned, curled at the edges, and she wished she had learned better self control from those lessons her Mama made her take. Again, she watched as Law's hand raised and felt the odd tingle of power from earlier float over her again. 

“Hey! I-It’s not my fault! Don’t go taking my organs j-just because it’s hard to believe a fourteen year old is a captain of a submarine. Seriously, where is your captain?” Ikkaku stuttered anxiously, eyes wide and searching Law’s face. What was he going to take of hers now? 

The blue dissipated from Law’s hand, and with a sigh he let it fall back to his side. 

“First of all, I’m seventeen. I was sick for a while, so I haven’t grown a lot yet, but I  _ will _ . Don’t baby me, you’ve seen what I can do.” Law said, sneering at the idea of being perceived as three years younger. Seventeen was a little easier to believe than fourteen, but still, a vessel of this size with a crew of three. Still odd. 

Ikkaku nodded, and swallowing she held her hand out again. Law looked at it for a moment before taking it, and when they shook, the tension in the room was released at once; gone with the agreement made between them. 

“It’ll take a few days, but if you help it’ll go faster. Then you can learn how to service it yourselves when it breaks.” Ikkaku offered nervously, and pulled her hand back to cautiously shove into her pocket. They felt safer there now. “It’s not terribly hard with a sub like this. I wouldn’t even charge ya for the lesson.” 

Again, Law smirked. That same knowing one that she would eventually learn to anticipate, but then she didn’t know. Didn’t see it coming when he held his hand out again between them and smiled with his teeth. His low gold eyes glowing with something other than the lights above. 

“I’ll do you one better,” Law said with a peculiar tone in his voice, and Ikkaku raised her eyebrows in both surprise and fear, “Join my crew, Ikkaku. Be a Heart.”


	3. Looking Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin has earrings, Shachi has tattoos, and Law wants to be like the older boys.

“Just do it already and stop being a baby,” Shachi grumbles and pushes Law’s head downwards, “I dunno why you’re whining so much anyways, it’s not like it’s a tattoo.” 

Law looks back at Shachi, eyes narrowed in defiance. “No one  _ made you _ get that tattoo, you know. You can’t keep using it as an excuse.” 

Penguin slides farther down in his chair with a sigh, hands drumming on his stomach. They’ve been in the bathroom for twenty minutes now while Law has been holding the needle to his numbed and re-numbed ear. To think he said he wanted four of these—they’ll be here all day. 

“Use room! Just use room and shoot the needle through super-fast. Easy,” Shachi reasons, wiggling the needle in his hand, “Also— _ you pulled lead from your body _ , what about this is making you hesitate?” 

Law jingles the four gold hoops in his hands, letting them roll against his palm before curling his fingers tight around them. Why is it giving him so much pause? Shachi is right. He’s done far worse than shoot a needle through cartilage before. 

“Penguin,” Law mumbles, and he perks up in the chair to lean forward on his knees, “You got your ears pierced last year, what does it feel like?” 

Shachi groans, leaving Penguin to swat at him before saying, “It’s a quick pinch and then it’s over. You’ll just be sore if you sleep on them, so you’ll have to lay flat for a little.” 

Silence falls over the room, hovering for a moment between the three of them until Bepo comes back in with more ice in hand. He looks around between the three boys, notes the lack of piercings, and sighs. 

“Guys, you were supposed to do it while I was gone,” Bepo says, throwing his head back in a whine, “ _ Captain, please _ .” 

Law furrows his brows and holds out his hand, letting blue start to pool from it wider and wider until it covers the room. The boys hold still in its aura, refusing to distract Law for a moment for fear of being struck with a needle themselves. With a deep breath, he pulls the needle up in front of him, centering it with the first mark on the bottom of his right earlobe. 

“Alright. Here we go,” Law says and flicks his fingers out, sending the needle straight through the mark and to the other side. Quickly, Shachi reaches up and wipes away the drop of blood with an alcohol-soaked tissue and loops the first earring in. 

They do this three more times until all four hoops are now gone from Law’s hand and when Room releases, they all exhale the breath they didn’t realize they were holding. It comes out as a collective sigh, followed by a gentle murmur of laughter before it breaks out fully. 

“Captain!” Bepo cheers, and lifts Law’s left earlobe to get a better look, “They look so cool! Just like Penguin’s!” 

Tugging his hat off, Penguin leans down to rest his head against Law’s and the hoop on the crest of his left ear gleams. Red quickly colors Law’s face for a moment, and he knocks his shoulder up into Penguin before he laughs again. 

“Looking good, captain,” Penguin affirms, tucking his arms behind his head and he glances over at Shachi with a grin, “Now, when are you gonna get you some tattoos?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote for a twitter meme but it fits in this collection so well it would be a crime not to document it in here. It made me wanna write more soon though, because LORD I love these boys.


	4. Just as Genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law realizes the Hearts pay more attention to him than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blows kiss* for Luf

“Law! Law, we got you something!” 

Law turns towards the sound, eyes peering over the hill ahead of him. Over its crest come the others, scrambling forwards with wide smiles. They’re carrying several paper bags, hopefully full of what was on their shopping list and nothing extra. Not unless Penguin has managed a way to talk the others into purchasing popping candy again. 

Actually, Law is certain that it exists in the bottom of one of the bags. Why Penguin tries to hide it like Law can’t hear the crackle in his mouth after dinner, he doesn’t know. But still, once he’s found out, he always offers Law some. He used to wonder why—but lately doesn’t question it anymore. 

Questioning any of them has become fruitless as of late. 

They all slow their trot as they approach him, dropping the bags with heavy thuds against the ground. Shachi is beaming, wide and open as he pants out of breath into the chilling air. It’s not quite cold enough to produce a cloud. Not while the sun is up. 

“So?” Law asks, eyes peering up through thin lashes, “What is it? Popping candy?” 

Bepo nudges Penguin who pushes him back a little harder, but laughter still slips from both of their lips. Shachi turns to them, head ushering in a quick but unsubtle jerk to their pockets, and the boys shove their hands deep inside. 

“There was this man doing a guessing game in the city and we won a couple times. I swear it’s Bepo’s animal instinct or something,” Shachi begins and Bepo rubs the back of his head in modesty, “But when he paid us, he gave us all these.” 

At that, the boys pull handfuls of coins from their pockets. They ring together in a discord of size and material, leaving Law’s eyes to widen. When dropped on the ground before him, Law feels the pull of his hands fight his instinct. 

To show excitement isn’t common for him. But, _oh_ , they found a first edition; the one with the sea king that has one eye instead of two on it. He was sure they had already gotten those out of circulation already. The only other one he’d seen was in a shop along with Cora, selling for hundreds of beri. 

The rest are fairly common. Nothing that Law wants to stash away in his corner of the sub away from the others. But—

“We know you like coins. Don’t really know what kind, but we figured maybe something in here would be good,” Penguin explains, hands digging in the bag before pulling candy from it, “Anything worth keepin’?” 

Law’s eyes prick with tears. Pain doesn’t follow it like he’s used to, but his chest still feels tight all the same. They don’t get it, but they tried. They didn’t know if it would have a benefit, but they did it for him. Regardless of the type of coins, the act was far more genuine than anything Law has held in a long time. 

Law swallows before coughing once and rubs at his eyes. Bepo whines softly, and the sound of his paws against the ground makes Law look back up at once. He’s knelt before him, black eyes shiny with concern. Behind him, Penguin and Shachi remain motionless, waiting with tight lips; the only way they know how. 

Lunging forward, Law’s arms wrap around Bepo’s neck, squeezing him as tight as his strength will allow him. He feels Bepo sigh in relief before returning the hug. 

“Told ya we did good,” Shachi mumbles, knocking his shoulder against Penguin’s. 

“I still don’t get it,” Penguin sighs before tipping the packet into his smiling mouth, “But I guess I don’t have to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle
> 
> I've wanted to write a one shot collection for the Heart Pirates for the longest time, and now that I have a few to post I've decided to put this out there. I don't know how many people care for them like I do, but if I feed just one other Hearts lover out there, I know my job is done. <3
> 
> Any additional warnings that are required will be put into the authors notes at the beginning of the chapter. But really, these are going to be light angst and fluff, honest. 
> 
> Talk to me about the boys! Let me know what kind of one shot you'd like to see of them and thank you for reading!


End file.
